


Us Two

by athyra



Series: Aqours RPF drabble collection [2]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!, Real Person Fiction
Genre: CYR friendship, F/F, FKT friendship, Slice of Life, anshk is real, just a writer's rambling and speculations, post-4L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 22:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: After the incredible 4L, Anju looks forward to a bit of down time with her source of motivation and strength, Shuka.





	Us Two

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This a FICTIONAL story about two actual people. Even though many things mentioned in this blip is taken from official content (livestreams, UraRajis, lives etc), this is still FICTIONAL, about how I imagine how Aqours seiyuus would act around one another off-camera. 
> 
> That said, this is just my rambling that was meant to be serious but of course gradually turns into crack. Enjoy anshk because anshk is real k thx -runs-
> 
> Also, this is a gift for a special friend :D Hope you enjoy it!

She watches the scenery pass by as the train moves on, her gaze slightly unfocused because of fatigue but her wandering thoughts as well. Her mind is nowhere but also everywhere, for it is trying to process the images through the window but also to reminisce the incredible concert they just held at the Tokyo Dome.

Anju purses her lips in nostalgia. Funny, it was only a few hours ago that they were under the spotlight and under the scrutiny of fifty thousand people, yet it already felt like a lifetime ago with the way the train trudges away rapidly from station to station.

Indeed, it was from step zero to one, onto the happy party train, carrying with them the wonderful stories as fuel as they sail into the sunshine. And what brilliant radiance it had been, that sea of light! Each and every color hold the feelings of the 10th member of Aqours. Just recalling that staggering moment is enough to dampen her eyes yet not enough to make her cry. She certainly has better reign of her emotions since their first performance years ago. No longer is she the young adolescent who burst into tears the moment she stepped onto the stage, but a full-fledged leader who strives to remain the pillar of strength for her beloved friends.

How is this even possible? Anju’s small smile widens as she glances at the dozing woman resting against her shoulder.

With Shuka by her side, anything is possible.

As if sensing her gaze, the shorter brunette mumbles and tries to snuggle.

“Shuka~ I know you’re awake.”

“Tch, that was quick.” Grinning, Shuka blinks open her eyes and sends her companion a sleepy salute. “Whachu been doing? Are we there yet?”

“I’ve just been thinking, and yup, the next one is our stop,” Anju chuckles at Shuka’s childish pout. “Did you have a good rest?”

“Eh, I guess so… An’s shoulder is Saitou’s personal pillow after all- hm? What’s this?” Shuka only notices now that a large coat is draped over her form. She stares at it for a few moments, processing her thoughts, before her expression turns comically adorable. “Eh! Were you trying to keep me warm?”

“There it is, the lag,” Anju chuckles again. “Well yes, you weren’t dressed properly for this weather, especially not at this time, silly.”

“Oh geez, you and your ikemen moves,” Shuka’s ears seem a bit red even though she is laughing. “You’re so good at this sort of thing… you can seriously get any lady you want, y’know.”

“Geez, why would I want to get- forget it.” Anju still doesn’t understand why fans and even fellow Aqours members consider her ikemen. She’s just doing what she felt is right, that’s all. Besides, if anyone earned that title, it would be this giggling woman beside her. She’s the one with the New Year’s Resolution of being ikemen after all, nevermind that was last year’s goal.

Although, she’s never thought of Shuka as ikemen. Sure, the athletic ball of sunshine strives best under the spotlight, as if she’s meant to be there, and her dazzling smile brightens people’s days as well as Anju’s own. However, in spite of her mischievous demeanor on stage, she’s actually quite reserved in private, often giving mature and sound advice. Such contrast is only known to those closest to her and Anju is certainly pleased to be amongst the few privileged ones, if not the most. She gets to see all different sides of her.

Yup, Saitou Shuka is kawaii.

“Why do I feel like you’re thinking something weird, Inami?”

“Saitou Shuka is kawaii,” Anju says in her utmost serious tone.

“Pfff, that again?” Used to such blatant comments, Shuka rolls her eyes and elbows the taller woman. “You call me cute, and I call you ikemen. We’re even.”

“But I’m not ikemen?”

“You are. All the ladies fall for ya,” Shuka narrows her eyes and smirks dramatically. She’s probably trying to imitate Aiai like the loving little sister she is. “How else do you explain Nya’s kiss?”

Anju hastily glances around, making sure that there’s no one else in this compartment. This is one of the last trains but it doesn’t hurt to be careful. That’s spoiler content right there, though she overheard her manager mentioning that one of the official photos to be uploaded the next day will just be that - the scene where Ainya kissed her cheek during 'Mattete Ai no Uta'.

“You’ll have to ask Ainya, I was totally surprised myself. We were only supposed to exchange air kiss like you and I did in the Third Live,” Anju scratches her cheek, still feeling the phantom warmth of her small friend’s lips. She swore her heart almost jumped out of her chest then, as she was never comfortable with physical contact let alone with something as intimate as that.

“Oh I will. I mean, this is huge! She did that! On! Stage! Like, woah, I should’ve done something to you too…” at this, Shuka was grinning deviously again. “Man, to get _the_ Inami Anju flustered, I’d love to be that one lucky gal!”

“Like you haven’t done that already.”

“On camera? No I haven’t. Not really.”

“Is that important?” Anju tilts her head, wondering if Shuka is simply teasing or genuinely miffed. They’re both just as territorial of each other but are awkward in expressing that. Anju usually just finds herself gushing about how cute Shuka is while the latter just drapes herself against Anju’s back or shoulder every now and then.

“Hmm, when you put it that way, nah, I guess it doesn’t really matter,” Shuka shrugs before crossing her arms, “I have to admit it’s cute how Nya gets excited about this sort of thing… along with her ojisan laughter, heh.”

“Like you’re the one to talk. As Kyan said, lately you’ve had a cackling sort of laughter going on too.”

“It’s Team Chibis’ privilege!”

Anju recalls the image of Aiai, Shuka and Ainya standing in line in their ThankYouFriends outfits and chortles. “I guess that’s one more thing you all have in common then.”

“You betcha. We’re awesome like that- Yay, we’re here!” As the train lurches to a stop, she stands up and holds out her hand towards Anju. She even lowers her voice and flashes a roguish smile. “How’s that? Ain’t I ikemen?”

Taking the offered hand, Anju snickers and repeats. “Saitou Shuka is kawaii.”

“Mou!”

They playfully banters back and forth as they make their way out of the train station. The chilly November air is a huge contrast to the heat from the Dome, but that doesn’t stop the two women from chattering to their heart’s content, walking hand in hand. As it is way past midnight, they hurry towards the nearest convenience store to grab a few snacks before heading for the Saitou residence.

They are both careful to be as quiet as possible as they enter the moderate abode, mindful of their rustling coats and clicking of their shoes upon the entrances’ tiles. Shuka’s parents and siblings must be fast asleep already.

“Remind me why you’re staying over at my place again?” Shuka whispers, tugging Anju up the stairs into her room.

“Because it’s closer to where we need to be the next day?”

“Your place isn’t that far either… besides, I’ve never been to your place!”

“Shhh!!” Anju places a hand over the scowling woman’s mouth. “I don’t want to wake up your brother and have him grill me again...”

“Oh right. Yeah, I wasn’t expecting him to get all protective… or maybe it was just his way of getting back at me for those tattletales I did when I was little.”

“Must be nice, having a sibling. I’m envious,” Anju relaxes once they are in the safety of Shuka’s room. Instinctively, she settles down on her friend’s bed and fights against the urge to flop onto the soft mattress. The exhaustion that’s been creeping up on her finally hits hard now that all the adrenaline from the concert has faded.

“It’s alright. I’m envious of your closeness with your dad too,” Shuka hops onto her bed, bouncing a bit before slumping against Anju, who manages to remain still and not topple over. She then reaches for the bag on the floor, taking out two small packages with picture of Aqours on it.

“Is that-?”

“Yup, I wanna try my luck,” Shuka grins as she carefully tears open the Lovelive Sunshine Wafer. “Yes!! I got Chika-chan!!”

Indeed, held up proudly in her hand, is a card of the mikan-haired girl in the Miracle Wave outfit, winking at the viewer. Anju couldn’t help but smile lovingly at the girl who changed her life forever, and chuckles in joy when the second package reveals another familiar face.

“You-chan! Yosoro~!!” Shuka squeals and nuzzles the card, where Watanabe You is doing her signature salute at the viewer.

“Of all the possibilities, you got the two of them.”

“Well duh, I got lotsa love~” Shuka replies with the same thing she said at the SIF Kanshasai earlier this year, when she managed to pick You as the answer that CYaRon! had to make the blindfolded Anju guess. “Can’t you feel it?”

“Yes yes, I feel it.” Anju turns her soft gaze from the cards to Shuka, who is munching on the wafer like a cute critter. The soul-healing sight diminishes the fatigue enough for her to straighten up and shift a bit so Shuka can snuggle more comfortably. She automatically opens her mouth when Shuka feeds her the other wafer. She isn’t much of a sweet-tooth, but at this moment this piece of cookie tastes inexplicably delicious.

“Speaking of which, going back to topic - why we couldn’t I stay over at your place? Your parents know me and they like me!”

“Fine fine, I’ll ask Dad if you can stay over for Xmas.” Anju sighs in fond exasperation, her hand automatically reaching for Shuka’s soft cheek to poke it.

“Great! But I still can’t believe Kyan and King got to stay over first!”

“Huh? When did that happen?”

“When you three played that … ink squid game or whatever!”

“Oh, that was… they didn’t actually come over. It was online gameplay. I did ask you to join us.”

“Well I’m not much of a game person, but I’d still like to watch you play,” Shuka squints and pouts, rumbling in displeasure while Anchan whimsically prods at her cheeks.

“Alright, I’ll add that to the list of things-to-do for our Xmas then.”

“Let’s go to the Kaiyukan again some time too. We haven’t done that for a long time.”

“True, it’s been a hectic year, hasn’t it?” Anchan glances around Shuka’s tidy room. She really isn’t kidding when she says she always cleans whenever she has free time. There are no cluttered magazines or random items on the floor, but rather everything is organized and near spotless. Anju smiles to herself when she notices pamphlets of her stage plays stacked neatly on Shuka’s desk, with _Anti-ism_ on the top. Shuka has claimed to be her #1 Fan and it shows.

“Yes, so many things happened… there are times when I can barely keep up, y’know. But! All the energy from our friends, family and fans keep me going!” Shuka suddenly stands up and pumps up her fist. “That’s how I’ve become so strong!”

The moment she begins to flex her biceps, Anju burst into laughter and crumples to the side. She doesn’t know why it tickles her so much but the idea of small, cute, dazzling source of joy to be this powerful is just beyond amusing.

“I still don’t get why you laugh so much... it’s not like you don’t have any muscles either!” Laughing too, Shuka pounces on Anju and tugs at her arm. “Come on, show me! You’re the one who’s been training abs before I started!”

Anju tries to control her breathing, but one peek at Shuka’s grinning face, rolled-up sleeve and bulging muscles beneath and she was gone again. “Hahahaha Yucchan, s-stop it! Hehehehe you’re gonna m-make me wake up your family!”

At the sound her nickname, Shuka smirks and begins a series of dramatic bodybuilder poses, sending Anju into another laughing frenzy. She had to bury her face into Shuka’s pillow to muffle her laughter.

“Aww, it’ll be fun, Inami~” Shuka tries to wrestle her free but fortunately, she is quite confident of her strength. All those years of karate and exercises to remain in top shape for her stage play are no joke. As soon as she finds her balance point, she easily flips Shuka and keeps her there, in spite of the latter’s... defined muscles. Her thoughts almost cause her to lose focus and she finds herself collapsed on top of Shuka, giggling into her shoulder.

“So ticklish!” The smaller woman squirms only for a bit before resting her cheek against Anju’s. They fall silent for a moment, content in feeling each other’s warmth and heartbeats.

“It was a great live, wasn’t it? Tokyo Dome.”

“Yes, it was. It wouldn’t have been the same without all nine of us,” Anju smiles as she shifts and rests her weight on her elbows so she could gaze down at Shuka properly. “It wouldn’t have been the same without you. Thank you.”

“I’m the one who should say thank you…”

* * *

 

=======================

* * *

 

“... and then you took a bath together and kept talking the whole night? Only talking?”

“Yup!” “Yeah!”

Furihata Ai rubs her eyes and peers at her fellow CYaRon! members in utter exasperation. Look at them! They synched not only in expression but movement too! What the heck, these two pretty much did everything a couple should be doing - Shuka even considered Anchan her ‘boyfriend’ at times too - yet nothing truly exciting has happened! Even though there are all these opportunities!

What.

A.

Waste!

Anshuka #1 fan Furihata Ai is indeed peeved at the whole situation. She’s been trying to push them together since day 1 yet…

“...you’re still not an item?! How?!”

“Item?” “Item?”

There it is again! Another synch! Furirin resists the urge to facepalm and pull her hair or throw the lyrics booklet of You’s solo song 'Beginner’s Sailing' in their faces. Sighing, she merely pats them on the back. “Nevermind. Go have something to drink. You both need to be awake for later. We have a long day ahead of us.”

Once the duo is shoo’d away, Furirin rubs her eyes again and groans. It’s late November yet she feels the need to wear sunglasses. Sure, she gets to enjoy all the anshuka moments at VIP-level proximity but gosh darn it, it gets very blinding sometimes! The day has barely started yet she feels exhausted already.

She looks over her shoulder to send Kinchan a helpless look. Her useless best friend simply gives her a non-wink (yup, she still can’t wink) and a thumbs-up. Scowling, Furirin looks over at her other best friend, only to find Aikyan giving her a ‘you-can-do-it’ smile. Sometimes she wonders if Kyan is truly angelic or had daten’d like her beloved Yohane-chan. Where’s the YYY friendship! Come on, a little help here? Or is the JimoAi too strong?

A quick glance around the room tells her she should remain where she stands. Suwawa is sleepily cuddling Ainya, who is gazing with amusement at the usual fiery Arisha-Rikyako bickering, and… hey, where did Anchan and Shuka go?

“Aaah, woe is me,” Furirin grumbles but smiles, preparing herself for another day of work and fun in their group of nine.

  



End file.
